


i’d be your stars, and you’d be my little moon

by davidrxses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Kid Fic, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidrxses/pseuds/davidrxses
Summary: david has a niece. they are inseparable. fluff ensues. follow their journey of being the cutest best friends.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. August 4th, 2023

August 4th, 2023

David didn’t like kids. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Everyone knew that about him, including his sister, Alexis. When she first told him she was pregnant, the ever-so dramatic and theatrical David Rose /literally/ thought he was going to faint.

He didn’t. But he did indulge in a stress eating binge consisting of four waffles, two bagels and half a coffee cake whilst his husband of three years watched in amusement.

Yet, the second he met his niece, Luna, he knew he could make an exception on his hating-all-kids rule for the wriggly bundle in his sisters arms.

He had rolled his eyes in the waiting room at his husband when he had told him that he’d end up adoring his twenty minute old niece.

’’David, I promise that you’ll love her even if she’s covered in blood and baby-gunk.’’

And Patrick was right. Patrick was always right. He hated that the smug love of his life was always fucking right.

It had taken Patrick twenty minutes to convince his husband to hold Luna. He was somewhat scared she would break in his arms, or just do, you know, baby things.

Staring down at the tiny baby in his arms, David could feel his heart quite literally melt in his chest as the newborn cooed and blinked her already piercing blue eyes up at him.

’’Hey, Luna. Man, I feel stupid talking to a newborn.’’ David chuckled to himself, biting his lip and carrying on anyway. ’’Anyway, you are pretty cute. Patrick was right. Oh, you don’t know who Patrick is! He’s my husband. And he said I’d love you. Guess what, he was right.''

Sighing gently, he let the tiny bundle wrap her hand around his finger. ’’Hey, Luna? I don’t really like kids, but..’’

He paused for a second, the smile he was using to look at his niece turning into a full-on grin.

’’But, I think I’ll make an exception for you, little moon.’’


	2. August 21st, 2024

’’Fuck!’’

’’Fuck!’’

David was in big trouble.

And by big, he meant Alexis might actually kill him this time.

He bit his lip as he watched the little girl in front of him speak her first word, which just happened to be ’’fuck.’’

’’No, no, Luna! Don’t say that! Uncle David said it by accident.’’ He pleaded with the one-year-old as he picked her up, cringing both out loud and internally as Luna decided she’d keep on saying it, as much as she possibly could.

’’Fuck, fuck, fuck!’’ The blue eyed little girl giggled, her eyes lighting up as Patrick walked into the living room.

’’What’s going on here?’’ Patrick asked, both amusement and concern appearing on his face as he watched as his husband pleaded with their niece, whilst she just carried on.

David turned around, frowning at his husband. ’’I dropped something, said fuck, and now she won’t stop. Alexis is going to kill me and my precious baby niece’s first word was fuck and not Gucci or Mariah.’’ He complained, sushing the baby.

’’I’m dead, Patrick. Dead.’’ He continued, leaning into the other man’s touch as he took him into his arms.

’’I promise I’ll look after Luna. You know, if Alexis kills you.’’ Patrick joked, shutting up instantly once he received the famous death stare off his husband.

Two hours later, Alexis had come to pick up her daughter, her eyes widening as the little girl looked her mom dead in the eyes and said ’’fuck’’ once again.

David wasn’t allowed to babysit for two months.


	3. March 20th, 2027

For anyone who didn’t know David Rose and his family, they would think Luna was his daughter.

Luna was five-years-old now and she and David were inseparable. David didn’t realize what complete unconditional love was until Luna had burst into his life.

She was a Rose, for sure. Not only in the way she looked with her dark hair, dark eyebrows, Alexis' blue eyes and beach curls, but the Rose personality shone through her brightly.

She was sassy, straight to the point, witty and impulsive, but also, creative, particular and intelligent. David didn’t think he’d ever met a five-year-old who was as fast thinking as his niece was.

She was truly his pride of joy.

David didn’t want kids, not at all, but having Luna in his life meant that even though he didn’t want kids of his own, he still had the love of his niece to get him through the days where he impulsive thought, ‘’hmm, I should have kids of my own.’’

It was a normal Thursday afternoon, just after 2pm, and David had finally got back from a vendor trip that had pretty drained every ounce of energy he had.

Walking through the door of Rose Apothecary, the jingle on the door still making him smile to this day, because he had done this, David raised his eyebrows as he watched Patrick and Luna talking to a customer.

’’You need to use the moisturiser twice a day else you’ll get dry skin. You don’t want that.’’ He heard the five-year-old say to a customer, pride and amusement filling his chest as he watched the customer pay and walk out with a smile.

’’Uncle David!’’

In an instant, the little girl was crashing into him, pouting so her uncle would lift her up. And that’s just what he did.

Holding her close, he shook his head in disbelief at both his niece and his husband. ’’Okay, I have two questions. Why is Luna here and why is she running our store?’’

He asked Patrick, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

’’Well, to answer your first question, Alexis had to go to a meeting and I said I’d watch her. For the second question, she’s been helping customers all day. I think she wants your job.’’ His husband chuckled, rubbing his hand gently across David‘s back.

’’And, if I’m honest, she’s better than you. Her customer service skills are exquisite.’’

That conversation ended quickly as he nudged Patrick playfully with a glare, all three of them bursting out in immediate laughter.

David just adored days like these.


	4. February 11th, 2032

David didn’t know what to do.

And he was panicking. A lot.

Sure, his niece had cried many times before when not getting enough ice cream, or scraping her knee, but this was different.

It started when Alexis had dropped off Luna, extremely thankful David and Patrick could babysit last minute.

And then Luna stormed in with tears in her eyes, and ran up to the spare bedroom.

Alexis, David and Patrick all shared a look, when Alexis finally said with a sigh, ’’I think she had a tough day at school.’’

David knew Luna. He knew she’d need at least fifteen minutes to cool off before he went upstairs to check on the nine-year-old.

’’Do you want me to come up with you?’’ Patrick asked, just as David was making his way upstairs.

David smiled at him with a sigh. ’’It’s okay, baby. She may get a little overwhelmed, but I’ll update you, okay?’’

’’Of course. Good luck.’’

Once he had made it upstairs, he had gently knocked on the door, frowning when there was no reply at all. Instead he pushed open the door, his heart quite literally dropping in his chest.

His niece was crumpled in a ball on the bed, sobbing into the pillow.

’’Oh, Luna, baby.’’ He whispered gently as he sat down on the bed next to her, quietly brushing the hair that was dangling in front of her eyes. Even though David loved her hair, it was getting very long. She needed a haircut.

David shook himself out of that thought.

’’Little Moon, what’s wrong?’’ He asked soothingly, a semi-smile forming on his lips as she threw herself at him, eloping him in the best hug he had ever been in. Even though Luna was now nine, she still needed David just like she did all those years ago, and that made his heart swell like a balloon.

After around five minutes of sobs, Luna finally looked up at her uncle, her eyes red and blotchy. ’’At recess, I was playing soccer with the boys. And they said I was bad and told me girls shouldn’t play soccer.’’ She quietly cried out, quite clearly distraught about what had happened.

David knew her classmates were nine, just kids, but in that moment, he wanted to punch each and every one for upsetting his niece.

’’Luna, listen to me. Boys suck, okay? They say mean things and they think it’s okay. But, let me tell you now, I’ve seen you play soccer and you’re amazing.’’

Just as David was about to continue, his husband walked in with the softest smile David had ever seen.

’’I can vouch for that.’’ Patrick interrupted, Luna’s eyes lighting up with joy at the other man’s words. ’’Really, Uncle Patrick?’’

Since Luna could walk, she had been playing sports with Patrick. They started off with catch, and by the time Luna was five they would spend at least once a week playing cricket, soccer or baseball. David was ultimately grateful that he had a husband who could take care of the sporty uncle aspect of their titles, as David was not a sports person.

Patrick let Luna climb onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. ’’Really, Lu. Ever since you were tiny, you’ve been beating me at sports. You’re ten times better than those boys will ever be.’’

He paused, tapping Luna’s nose. ’’And guess what, you’ll also be ten times kinder than those jerks will ever be.’’ He continued, kissing the blue eyed girl's forehead as he shot a smile over to his husband. ’’And being kind is what matters.’’

’’He’s right, little moon.’’ David agreed, laughing as the little girl decided to elope them both in a tight hug. ’’Okay, thank you. Can we get ice cream?’’ Luna asked, knowing the answer would always be,

Yes.


	5. October 9th, 2029

’’Luna, don’t you _dare_.’’

David said as he shot a glare at his six-year-old niece, placing his hands in front of his face.

David didn’t know exactly how they got here, in the middle of a food fight, Luna trying to take it to the next level with a fresh can of tuna aiming at his face.

Six years ago, David would not have been caught dead having a food fight with a small child, but here he was, defending his face from the evil spawn that seemed to be determined to ruin his life (and hair) today.

’’Luna Creek Rose, put that can down, now.’’ David nodded his head in thanks and complete relief once the six-year-old began to place down the can on the work surface.

That was short lived, though. Luna saw her opportunity where David let his guard down and instantly threw the contents of the can over her uncle’s head.

David let out a loud, and /very/ dramatic gasp, dramatic even for David Rose and began to run after the little girl who had decided to make a run for it straight after covering her uncle’s head with foul-smelling fish.  


Finally catching up with her, David grabbed her by the waist, placing her over his shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen with her. ’’Hmm, I recall that you’re not a fan of vanilla yogurt.’’ He teased, holding the wriggly child tighter over his shoulder.

And then Luna had yogurt over her head. 

’’So, why did you choose throwing tuna over me when faced with the deal of ice cream?’’ David asked the little girl suspiciously, knowing ice cream was her absolutely favorite thing in the world.

’’Well, you buy me ice cream all the time, anyway.’’ She replied, her face smug but determined.

’’Touché, little moon. Now let’s go get ourselves cleaned up before Uncle Patrick gets home and puts us both on the naughty step.’’ 


	6. August 22nd, 2028

To say this was an extremely emotional day for all of the Rose’s was an understatement. David was in the corner of the room sobbing while watching his now five-year-old niece show off her new backpack to the family, Patrick was somehow holding back the tears that he had tried to keep in all morning, Moira was explaining to the little girl how she should assert her authority to the bitches of kindergarten, and both Johnny and Alexis were having a somewhat awkward hug whilst the eldest Rose whispered ’’She’ll be fine’’ in his daughters ear.

Today was Luna Rose’s first day at school, and yet, the only person in the family (her) who should be the most nervous was actually the calmest. Luna’s father, Ted, was unfortunately at a veterinary conference this week and had to miss the five-year-olds first day at school. He was ultimately devastated, but he and Luna had a thirty minute conversation about turtles and exotic fish to make up for it. Luna had definitely inherited her love for all things animals from her dad.

She stood in the middle of the room, watching the events of the entire family unfold around her before coughing as loud as possible, somewhat dramatically, thankful to finally get their attention. ’’I think you should all stop being annoying and get me to school before I am late.’’ She said, completely deadpan, receiving looks of both amusement and shock from each and every family member. ’’Come on, then! I’ve got places to be!’’ The little girl suddenly shouted with a roll eye once nobody moved at all, beginning to put her coat on.

Luna was definitely mature for her age. And she had been since she could start talking, which was very early, and Alexis made sure to tell everyone she met that. There was nothing Alexis loved more than bragging about her daughter.

’’I vote that David should not be allowed around my daughter unsupervised, he’s turned her into a monster!’’ Alexis spoke, watching as her daughter’s mannerisms reflected her brothers completely.

’’Shut up, Alexis. I’m not the one who taught her how to ‘fight off the haters’ on social media when she was two-years-old.’’ David retorted with a dramatic sigh, throwing his hands up in dramatical despair.

 _’’Ugh_ , David!’’ She groaned, stopping to laugh as she watched Luna waiting at the door with her hands on her hips.

’’Yeah, I see where Alexis is coming from.’’ Patrick chimed in, instantly stopping talking as his husband shot him a glare which could instantly kill a human being.

Once they were all at the school, sharing two cars between them, David let out a muffled sob as he watched Luna climb out of the car. When Luna was born, he didn’t realize he would be so emotional watching her start school five years later. David crouched down so he could be at her height, and smiled up to his niece who was currently wearing dungarees with her hair in pigtails. She really was adorable. ’’Hey, listen, Luna. You’re going to be amazing at your new school, okay? You get to practice your spelling, and adding up numbers. I know how much you love that.’’

David held back another sob, before continuing. ’’I’m so proud of you, Luna. You’re going to make so many new friends. And every little kid would be lucky to be your friend. I love you. Just remember to be kind to everyone, okay? Unless they’re mean, then you can punch them.’’ At this point, he received a glare off pretty much every member of the family, especially Alexis.

’’Love you, Uncle David.’’ Luna smiled brightly, instantly hugging her uncle as tightly as she possibly could. ’’I love you too, princess. I will see you after school, Little Moon.’’ He finished, letting Patrick take him into his arms as they all watched the little girl skip off happily to meet her teacher. And as Luna disappeared out of sight, all that could leave David’s mouth was,

’’That fucking backpack you got her is ugly as _fuck_ , Alexis.’’


	7. August 4th, 2020

Ever since she was tiny, Luna had always been obsessed with animals. It was something to be expected since her dad was Ted.

For her seventh birthday, David had decided (months before) that he would take her to the zoo, along with Patrick. David loved his niece, a lot, but he also knew that he couldn’t cope with her excessive energy all day, and that’s where Patrick came in.

Patrick was basically five years old. He had the energy of a child and he could keep up with Luna for hours and hours, without getting tired. David was thankful for that.

’’David, we have not come to the zoo for you to sit on a bench eating overcooked fries. Get up, we’re going to see the giraffes.’’ Patrick said sternly, receiving an eyebrow raise off David, and a somewhat patronising ‘tut tut’ off Luna.

With a roll of his eyes, David finally got up off the bench before his hand was getting tightly pulled by the seven-year-old. ’’Come on, Uncle David! The giraffes might get sleepy if we don’t go there /right/ now!’’ 

He probably wouldn’t admit it, but David’s heart quite literally melted at Luna’s words. He loved how innocent she was, a childhood he nor Alexis never had. He wish he could preserve her innocence and wonder forever, so nothing could ever harm her.

Before getting too emotional, David followed the little girl, stopping to kiss his husband’s cheek for a second. ’’How has she got SO much energy?’’ David asked his husband with a dramatic tint to his voice, letting Luna walk in front of them but not taking his eyes off her for a second. He was paranoid a stranger would pick her up and run off with her.

He never knew he could feel this much protectiveness for such a small human being, but here he was, guarding Luna’s life from just a few inches away.

The couple finally caught up with Luna, David’s heart almost bursting with joy as he watched how excited his niece was. She was peering up at the giraffes, a joyful glint in her eyes. The wonder didn’t leave her face for a second. Even though David had tried to convince the little girl that giraffes were the lower standards of animals, and leopards were much better, the seven-year-old had always had a love for giraffes.

David rested his hands on the little girl’s shoulders, peering into the inclosure and shrugging over at Patrick. ’’How is she so excited about giraffes? All they do is just eat trees all day. At least leopards make an effort to be interesting.’’ He quipped with a whisper, his husband chuckling before the small girl turned around with a glare on her face, folding her arms in utter judgement and annoyance.

’’If you’re gonna be mean about the giraffes, go back to your bench.’’

**Author's Note:**

> i've been loving the idea of david having a little niece and following their bond!!
> 
> a shoutout to maddison for giving me some cute ideas and letting me bore them with more ideas every ten seconds!
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
